


the gentle giants

by lokh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Illustrated, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokh/pseuds/lokh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which asahi is the pastry chef for the small karasuno bakery and aone is the florist from date</p>
            </blockquote>





	the gentle giants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oodal (softkyun)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkyun/gifts).



> im not gonna lie but ive never even considered this pairing but Holy Shit it is Perfect??
> 
> also you didnt state whether you wanted fanart or fic so i went with both (´ω｀*)

You're not sure what you ever did, past life or present, to deserve this.

To be fair, this isn't the _first_ time something like this has happened. Every once in a while, some burly and intimidating man and/or mob comes in, either under the assumption you're selling something other than just pastries or to pick a fight. (In the latter case, Noya and Tanaka have always managed to take care of it.) You know it's because you yourself seem intimidating (which you can't do much about at this point) - they only ever seem to come in when _you're_ working the counter. Even Kageyama doesn't bring in as many unruly customers! It's a little disheartening (maybe a lot, if you're completely honest), but it's hard to want to genuinely leave your job when it means watching people young and old enjoying what you make.

Anyway, that brings you to your present point.

You're not sure what you ever did to deserve _this_.

 

 

He's been coming in for a few weeks now, and for those few weeks he has said _not one word_. You might be inclined to declare him rude if you weren't constantly stunned at his- his _hugeness_. You didn't even think it was _possible_ for someone to be so much bigger than you. (Tsukishima is certainly taller, but as Tanaka is all too willing to point out, has the presence of a stick.) Worse yet, he always seemed to be _glaring_. Not specifically at _you_ (at least, you hope not), but pretty much everything in the general vicinity. This wouldn't be a problem if about a week in, he started only showing up on _your_ shifts. You really, really hope he's not here to pick a fight.

Maybe you've been painting him in too bad a light, though.

You mean, it's true that he hasn't said anything at _all_ in the past several weeks. He's been pointing to things and nodding to communicate (though recently less of that, since he's taken to the sweet chestnut cake), but he still bows his head in lieu of 'thank you', still maintains a posture of politeness. Plus, every once in a while, rather than taking off as quickly as he came, the man would sit down next to a window to eat. For him to be eating something so sweet (with what you hope you're not imagining to be delight) despite his apparent demeanor, it seems almost... _cute_.

(You would never have admitted such a thing to either yourself or anyone else, had Nishinoya not harangued you about it after catching you staring at the man, which, you _weren't_ , you were just wondering if he thought that cake was good!)

In any case, if he keeps coming in like this, one of these days you're going to have a heart attack, what with the erratic heartbeat and sweating palms.

(You can _feel_ Nishinoya staring at you from across the store. You can't _help_ that you're staring at him - he's _glaring at you!_ )

"Aone."

And you did _not expect that_.

He stares, expectantly, at you, and yes, the deep voice did indeed come from him. The man standing in front of you. The one that's been coming in for a few weeks and hasn't said anything at all in that span of time. Until now.

(It also occurs to you that you don't even know his _name_.)

"Aone," he says again, voice reverberating in the small space between you, and you try not to jump. Then understanding strikes you, and you can't conceal your surprise at all.

"Is that- is that your name?" you say, hesitantly, and he nods, movement tight and rapid. "Alright, Aone-san. I'm Azumane, but you can call me Asahi."

The crease in his brow relaxes, just a degree, and then he almost _smiles_ , not so much in the mouth but in the entire expression of his face, the way his eyes seem to soften and the line of his shoulders curves and _god_ , you hope you didn't leave the oven on too hot, "Asahi-san."

Oh.

Oh _no._

This is the worse time to realize that your feelings of anxiety weren't entirely platonic. (Or entirely fear.) You should have guessed by the sweaty palms. If you'd known earlier, maybe you could stop your face from being so red.

As if you weren't about to expire on the spot, he ( _Aone-san_ ) pulls something out from behind his back.

 

 

("Oh, my _god_ , their faces are _so red_ ," Noya stage-whispers from behind the counter, presumably to Hinata and Tanaka, and at least now you know that his face is objectively as red as a cucumber isn't.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> outside the store, three high school girls look on nervously. theyve worked up to becoming regulars after overcoming their initial apprehensions of asahi. from their perspective, asahi looks very nervous, and is being handed something. what if something illegal is going on?! some sort of black market deal?! a long time ago, they wouldve suspected asahi himself as being inclined to such behavior, but with time have come to realize that he is, in fact, a delicate flower, and his glass heart must be protected from the cruel, cruel world (that constantly mistakes him for a drug dealer and/or criminal).
> 
> luckily suga steps up and straightens out any misunderstandings before they go in and try to beat up aone


End file.
